Turbolift Tussle
by Kerisempai
Summary: Turbolift PWP.  T7 pairing.


Disclaimer: Star Trek and its characters are owned by Paramount, not me. If you have a problem with lesbians, Klingons, or ex-Borg, you might want to give this story a pass.

Turbolift Tussle

by Kerisempai

"She is not going!" B'Elanna Torres shouted.

"That, Lieutenant, is not your decision to make. I assigned Seven to the away mission because I believe her expertise will be invaluable," Kathryn Janeway met the furious gaze of her chief engineer with a cold tone. "I realize that the two of you have had your differences, but this is not a vacation or a pleasure cruise. You're going to work, and you _will_ work with whomever I choose."

"Damn it Captain. It's bad enough that you've forced her on me in Engineering. I refuse to be trapped on the Delta Flyer with your pet Borg for over a week." B'Elanna knew she'd gone to far, but couldn't call the words back. She caught the stiffening of the figure next to her out of the corner of her eye, but refused to glance at the blonde.

Janeway leveled her best force ten glare at B'Elanna. "Watch yourself Lieutenant, or the only place you'll be going is the brig. This discussion is over. You and Seven will leave first thing tomorrow. Dismissed."

B'Elanna wanted to rage about the unfairness of it, but knew that at this point anything else she said would be worse than useless, and would more than likely be detrimental to both her career and her freedom. She jutted her chin out and turned on her heel, walking back out on to the bridge and toward the turbolift. Stepping inside, she gave her destination to the computer and watched as the doors closed, seething. The mesh covered hand that reached out and forced them open again only served to incense her more.

"Deck Nine." Seven announced her destination coolly, before resuming her usual at-ease position. Blue eyes focused on some unknown point directly in front of her, and gave every impression that she thought herself alone in the lift.

B'Elanna simply glowered at the blonde, clenching her teeth hard enough to crack her jaw. A low growl resonated deep in her chest, sub vocal to anyone other than the one person sharing the small space with her.

"I am no one's pet, Lieutenant." Seven's voice came so unexpectedly that B'Elanna stopped growling, without even being aware of it.

Whatever her response to that declaration might have been was lost as the turbolift came to a grinding halt, throwing both women to the floor. The lift was plunged into darkness for several seconds before the emergency lighting activated.

Seven got to her feet first, and tapped her communicator.

Seven of Nine to the bridge

No response. B'Elanna tapped hers a moment later.

Torres to Carrey

No response.

"Well that just figures," the engineer muttered, getting to her feet and shoving Seven out of the way of the controls. She knelt down and pulled a small toolkit from her pants pocket.

"The chances of your being able to repair the turbolift from within are unlikely Lieutenant," Seven stated. "I am certain that the malfunction was caused exteriorly. You risk damage to yourself."

"If you want to just stand there and hope someone comes and rescues us, you go right ahead," B'Elanna sneered. "I'm going to at least explore the options before sit and just twiddle my thumbs."

Several moments later, B'Elanna had exposed the wiring of the turbolift controls, and was checking the relays. Sparks shot out several times, and the engineer had to back away to avoid them.

Seven stared at the woman across from her, and gave a very un-Borg-like huff. The woman in question, either did not hear her, or choose to ignore former drone's nonverbal cue, and continued to tinker with the tubolift's control panel.

"Lieutenant, as I advised a moment ago, I do not believe that is a wise course of action."

B'Elanna Torres merely rolled her eyes at this comment. "Look Seven, you may have nothing better to do than go recharge your batteries, but I actually have a life, and being stuck in this tin can with you isn't high on my list of activities."

B'Elanna missed the hurt look that briefly crossed Seven's features at her words. Seven often wondered why the smaller woman was so deliberately cruel to her. She had not observed this behavior toward any of the other members of Voyager's crew.

"I assure you Lieutenant, that time spent in your company is no more enjoyable for me than it is for you. I too have a pressing engagement, that I am now 4.2997 minutes late for, thanks to the once again sub par performance of this ship's systems."

B'Elanna felt anger combining with her already present frustration. She spared a glare over her shoulder for the other woman. "Listen, you stupid Borg. Turbolifts malfunction. It has nothing to do with sub par performance of the ship or its systems!"

A raised implant and a cold stare were Seven's only response.

"Who'd want to spend time with you anyway… emotional rage of a targ with the personality to match," B'Elanna growled under her breath.

"While I may have the emotional range of a targ, you seem to display the intelligence of one." Seven was loosing her temper as well, as evidenced by the petty level she'd sunk to by responding to the engineer's words. She was unprepared for the reaction her own comment spurred.

B'Elanna threw the tool in her hand to the floor and turned and charged the surprised woman. She caught Seven in the midsection, driving her into the opposite wall of the turbolift.

Seven breath was forced from her lungs, and her head smacked against the wall plating. She recovered fairly quickly from her shock, bringing two hands down onto B'Elanna's back with a measure of force before shoving the other woman away from her.

The two women circled each other.

"The captain can't save you this time Borg," B'Elanna taunted. "I'm going to knock that fucking superior look off your face for good."

"You are welcome to try, Lieutenant."

B'Elanna lunged, but Seven sidestepped her at the last minute, causing the Klingon to collide with the wall. B'Elanna recovered quickly, turning and lashing out with a kick that caught Seven above the knee. The taller woman faltered, allowing B'Elanna to grasp Seven's fully human arm and twist it behind her back.

B'Elanna knew triumph for but a moment, as the former Borg used her greater height to head butt the Klingon's forehead with the back of her own. Free once again, Seven turned and tackled the engineer to the floor, pinning her.

Stars swam before B'Elanna's eyes. She fought the weight holding her to the floor with all her strength, arching her back to try to get leverage, but Seven refused to budge. She struggled more, managing to wrench her right hand free and pound on Seven's back. She might as well have pounded the floor. The only effect her actions had was for the former Borg to shift her position enough to pin both of B'Elanna's hands above her head.

"Let me go!" B'Elanna roared, every muscle straining to be free. She looked up into blue eyes, expecting the normal cold Borg mask, or even a superior smirk, but she found neither. Seven's eyes were a sparking with rage and passion.

Seven's hair had come undone in their struggles. It hung about her face, and lent a wild aspect to her appearance. The positioning of bodies; legs intertwined, breasts pressing together, lips inches apart, suddenly occurred to B'Elanna, and with this realization, arousal washed over the Klingon in waves.

_No, no, no no! _B'Elanna's mind yelled. She immediately froze, hoping that lack of movement would quell her body's reaction. Unfortunately, her stillness only exacerbated the pounding of Seven's heart against her own, the warmth from the other woman's body. Closing her eyes made it even worse, as it forced her other senses into shaper relief. She could smell the unique smell that was Seven, hear the pant of the blonde's breathing. A small moan left B'Elanna against her will.

Seven, for once in her life, did not analyze the situation she found herself in. Logic had left her well-organized mind the moment B'Elanna had charged her. Since then Seven had simply been reacting. Reacting to the display of force by the engineer, reacting to the pain and anger surging through her body, and reacting to the lush heaving body trapped underneath her. B'Elanna's moan caused yet another reaction, one that neither woman anticipated.

The ex-Borg leaned in and captured the Klingon's lips in a fierce kiss. She plundered B'Elanna's mouth with all the pent up rage, frustration, and passion that had built up in her years since being severed from the Collective. She met no resistance. B'Elanna opened her mouth to Seven at the first touch of the other woman's tongue.

Seven risked loosening her hold slightly, shifting her pelvis more firmly between B'Elanna's legs. Strong thighs wrapped around her hips immediately, grinding an already overheated arousal against Seven.

B'Elanna had lost the ability to think beyond the demands of her body. She felt as if she was already approaching the edge of orgasm, and Seven had hardly done more than kiss her. The kisses though, left pieces of the engineer shattered, and ready to beg for more.

As if in answer to B'Elanna's silent wishes, Seven let go of the other woman's hands and leaned back. The next instant B'Elanna's tunic was in shreds and a warm mouth surrounded one of her nipples.

"Kahless Seven! Yes." B'Elanna felt her eyes go wide, then slam shut with pleasure. She ran her hands through blonde tresses, pulling Seven's head closer. The other nipple was treated to the same, and as B'Elanna grew more and more aroused, sharp teeth tugged were put into play, walking the amazing line between pleasure and pain.

Seven thought B'Elanna's breasts were perfect. The shape, the size, the way that the nipples became rosy with each nibble. But as much as Seven enjoyed the other woman's breasts, there was much more of B'Elanna's body that she wished to explore. Sitting back on her heels, Seven reached out and unbuttoned B'Elanna's uniform trousers. She tugged them down the engineer's legs before the smaller woman could even think to assist. Boots impeded her progress, and Seven had neither the time nor the inclination to take them off. Like any good Borg, she adapted. Trousers and standard issued panties remained firmly around B'Elanna's ankles while Seven reached under the Klingon's hips and brought her closer, forcing B'Elanna to bend her knees to make room.

The first touch of Seven's tongue on her clit had B'Elanna's hips in the air. Two fingers plunged into her wetness seconds later. The combination of tongue and fingers had Voyager's chief engineer writhing on the floor of the malfunctioning turbolift, mumbling incoherently. The waves of pleasure built for minutes, hours, days, until finally B'Elanna's entire body went rigid as the orgasm crashed over her.

B'Elanna lay on the floor, unable to move an inch, as Seven withdrew from her body and crawled up to lie next to her. Neither woman spoke, and the turbolift was heavy with the scent of sex and sound of their breathing. Minutes passed, and B'Elanna rolled over to look at Seven.

Carrey to Torres

B'Elanna stifled a laugh at the man's sense of timing.

Torres here

We had a power surge on Deck 7 Chief. Took out the turbolift and communication relays. Be a while before I can get the lift moving again. I can transport you out of there.

Two to beam to my quarters, Joe

"Perhaps time in your company is not with enjoyment," B'Elanna smirked at Seven. "Care to find out if the reverse is true?"

Seven quirked an eyebrow, and gave B'Elanna a smile. "Indeed, I would like to research this further."

Energize

The two women disappeared in a sparkle of blue light, and agreed much later that evening that a week alone aboard the Delta Flyer together might turn out to be a pleasure cruise after all.


End file.
